La Ultima Carta Clow
by Milaah
Summary: Shaoran se marcha nuevamente a Hong Kong, Sakura se encuentra hundida en depresion, la ultima carta clow aparece, y termina con el sufrimiento de Sakura provocando desapareciendo a amor de su vida de su mente //S&S//
1. Introduccion

**La Ultima Carta Clow**

Introducción

Estaba sentada en unos de los sentada en unos de los columpios del Parque del Rey Pingüino, una silenciosa lágrima corría por su rostro mientras pasaban muchos recuerdos por su mente…

_-¡Sakura!._

_-Shaoran… ¿Estas bien?- Le dice mientras lo ayuda a sentarse en el suelo, se veía cierta preocupación en el rostro de Sakura._

_-…Si… ¿Sakura?- El sabia que ese era su momento, el momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella…_

_-¿Dime?-Le responde con un tono de voz suave, y su sonrisa de siempre._

_-Yo quiero…- Le apretó la de ella que estaba sobre su hombro, y a su vez el la suya sobre la mano de ella._

_-Ahh??-_

_-Quiero decirte… quiero decirte…-Las palabras no salían de sus labias hasta que…- ¡quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho!_

_Después de eso, hubo silencio, Shaoran aguando en silencio y ansioso la respuesta de Sakura pero esta no le contesto._

Al finalizar este recuerdo la cara de Sakura estaba empapada en lagrimas, enseguida otro recuerdo invadió su cabeza.

_-Sabes Shaoran… A decir verdad, no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi, Tu me gustas mucho Shaoran, ¡siempre serás la persona mas valiosa para mi!- Alzó su cabeza, como esperando una respuesta, al no escucharla pensó que la magia de la carta que acababa de sellar había surtido efecto. Había perdido el sentimiento más importante para ella, y empezó a llorar. Volvió a alzar su mirada, y se cruzo con la de Shaoran._

_-Para mi también, Sakura-_

Ya no podía mas estaba a punto de reventar en llanto, pero escucho una voz, uno voz que ya había escuchado antes, era la voz de la carta Esperanza, la carta que se había creado por la fusión de la carta La Nada con la carta que ella había creado el día que Shaoran partía a Hong Kong.

-Tranquila, no llores, todo esta bien-

-¿Es-esperanza?- dijo mientras se secaba su lagrimas

-Si...-

-¡Ahí esperanza!- dijo sollozando mientras se paraba del columpio y corría a abrazar a la carta. Esta se sorprendió pero suelo acogió en su pecho a su ama, la rodeo con sus brazo y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Sabes, mientras yo estaba sellada, me sentía muy sola, era un lugar muy frio. Luego cuando me sellaste, me dijiste que siempre estaría con ustedes, me puse muy contenta, pero…- corta la carta, y Sakura alza su mirada para verla a los ojos.-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Es Shaoran Esperanza… Mañana en la mañana sale a Hong Kong- dice esta frase con mucho dolor y empieza de nuevo a llorar, pero luego se tranquiliza al ver la mirada confundida de la carta, pareciera que ella le estuviera pidiendo que le explicara. Entonces se paro de donde estaba y se sentó de nuevo en el columpio, haciendo le señas a Esperanza para que ella también se sentara en el columpio de al lado.

_Llegan los dos juntos agarrados de la mano, él se sienta en un columpio y le pide que haga lo mismo._

_-¿Y bien…? ¿Que me querías decir…?- pregunta ella a su acompañante en un tono de curiosidad con algo de preocupación, ya que él tenia la mirada en el suelo._

_-Bueno, quiero decirte que…- las palabras no se salían, no sabia como lo iba a tomar ella. Pero tenia que decírselo, era su deber decírselo- mañana regreso a Hong Kong._

_-¿…Qué...?- prácticamente la voz no le salió, era tanto su asombro que solo alcanzo a decir eso. Estaba a punto de lagrimas pero no quiera llorar frente a el porque sabia que lo preocuparía mas de lo que estaba._

_-Mi madre, me llamó para decirme que debo partir a Hong Kong lo más pronto posible. Sakura… por favor entiéndeme, es de suma importancia que vuelva a Hong Kong, no se cuanto tiempo estare alla pero creo que no será mucho. Te prometo, que cuando termine lo que tengo que arreglar tomare el primer vuelo a Tomoeda de inmediato. - El estaba esperando su respuesta, pero solo escuchó sollozos por parte de Sakura. Pasaron 5 minutos y aun escuchaba sus sollozos, estuvo pensando mil maneras de consolarla pero ninguna la puso en práctica, pensó que si le decía algo ella lloraría aun más y no quería verla llorar por su culpa. Así que se decidió a pararse, ponerse frente a Sakura, ella noto esto pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Quiero que sepas, que te amo Sakura…- beso su cabeza, dio media vuelta y con una lagrima en su mejilla se alejo de ella. Ella trato de decir, yo también te amo, pero no pudo, le dolía mucho lo que le acaba de oír. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de que Shaoran le confeso su amor, él tuvo que partir, y ahora que ella ya le había confesado el suyo, no podrían seguir juntos, solo habían pasado un par de días después de que ella selló la carta Esperanza. No podía creer que tenía que esperar más tiempo… ¿cuanto tiempo más tenia que esperar para poder estar con la persona que más quería?_

Cuando alzo de nuevo su mirada no vio a Esperanza a su lado, pero escucho su voz…

-Recuerde ama Sakura, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

-¿Esperanza…? ¡Esperanza!-

En eso escucho unos pasos y llamados

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Sakura!- Esas voces le eran conocidas, se seco las lagrimas y vio como dos figuras se acercaban a ella

-¡Sakura! Dios mío, nos tenias muy preocupados- Corrió su amiga hacia ella, y la abrazo con lagrimas en la cara.

-No llores Tomoyo, ¡estoy bien!- Mintió su amiga, tratando de sonreír y volviéndose a sentar en el columpio.

-¡Sakurita! ¡Estás bien!- Se escucho una vocecita a espaldas de Tomoyo- ¡Nos tenias muy preocupados!

-Cálmate Kero, estoy bien- Dice mientras el guardián se sentaba en su regazo-

Sakura se voltea y mira hacia el árbol que esta detrás de ella.

-Estoy bien Yue, No te preocupes- le dice sonriendo al guardián, que aunque ella no lo puede ver sabe que esta escondido en el árbol. Su magia se había incrementado considerablemente y podía sentir la presencia de ambos guardianes donde sea que estuvieran.

Su dueña no lo vio pero, Yue embozo una sonrisa. Algo muy raro en el serio y frio guardián, pero se estaba preocupando mucho por su ama y se alegró de que se encontrara bien.

-Vámonos a casa ¿si?- Dice Sakura tratando de alegrar al resto que se veían preocupados por ella- No se preocupen más estoy bien, enserio-

CONTINUARA…

Notas de Autora: Que tal? Espero que le haya gustado la introducción! Este es mi primer fanfic! Y la verdad es q no se que poner en las notas de autora pero tampoco quiero dejar de escribirlas! XD

Derechos de autor: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y los demás personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP. Otros posibles personajes que surjan en esta historia que no se encuentren en el manga, ni en el anime, son de mi propiedad!


	2. Un corazon partido en dos

**La Ultima Carta Clow**

Capitulo 1:  Un Corazón partido en dos.

Abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto alzo la mirada y vio su reloj, aun era temprano, tal vez aun tendría alguna esperanza para volver a verlo, decirle que ella también lo amaba y que lo esperaría pacientemente. Todas estas ideas pasaron por su cabeza en tan solo unos segundos. Tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba volverlo a ver, así que decidida se paró de su cama. Aquel sorpresivo movimiento asusto al pequeño guardián quien se cayó del escritorio donde estaba sentado.

-¡¿Sakura?! ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Tengo que ir a verlo!- Dice mientras se cambia de ropa

-¿A ver a quien?- pregunta el Kero algo confundido

-¡A ver a Shaoran!- Al escuchar ese nombre, le brotó una vena al guardián en la cabeza. Sakura iba a ver al mocoso. Pero Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Me voy! Nos vemos luego- Antes de que pudiera decir algo ya Sakura había salido de la habitación.

--

-¡Buenos días pequeña Sakura!-

-¡Buenos días papá!-

-¡Buenos días mamá!-

-Buenos días hermano…-

-¡Buenos días Monstro!- Él esperó que ella le dijera algo, le respondiera como siempre pero no escuchó respuesta.

Sakura comió su desayuno tan rápido como pudo, y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¿!Adonde vas!?- pregunto Fuijitaka al ver el apuro de Sakura en salir.

-¡Al aeropuerto!- fue lo último que escucho de ella antes de que cerrara la puerta.

--

-Me pregunto que habrá sucedido con ella después de que me fui, creí que era mejor dejarla sola para que se desahogara, aunque aun así me preocupa…- En eso los altavoces los sacan de sus pensamientos.

-Los pasajeros del vuelo 579 con destino a Hong Kong favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque numero 7-

-Bueno Shaoran…- se dijo a si mismo – es hora de partir…- estas ultimas palabras le dolieron, ¿partir?, ¿eso significaría dejar a Sakura, a **su** Sakura en Tokio, mientras el partía a su natal Hong?

-Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 579 con destino a Hong Kong favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque numero 7, ultimo llamado- se dejo escuchar por los altavoces. Tomo sus maletas, y en unos minutos el joven Chino estaría dejan Tomoeda.

No dejaba de preguntarse porque su madre lo llamó con tanta urgencia, pero eso en ese momento no le importaba, no del todo, solo pensaba en Sakura, que habría pasado con ella, ¿se habrá enojado?, ¿aun seguirá llorando? Recordar la imagen de Sakura llorando le partía el corazón, ella lloraba por su culpa, la persona más importante para él estaba sufriendo a causa suya, eso le daba tanta impotencia. Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos, esta vez por las bocinas del avión.

-Se le informa a los pasajes que estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor abrocharse en cinturón de seguridad, gracias.-

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, estar en su país le alegraba un poco. Cuando estaban bajando sus hermanas, Wei y Meiling les estaban esperando. Esta ultima decidió venirse a China antes ya que "no quería estorbarle a ese par de tortolos" fue lo que le dijo a Tomoyo entre un par de risas. Meiling, las hermanas de Shaoran y Wei estaban viendo con ansias a los pasajeros que estaban bajando del avión, cuando Meiling logra ver a Shaoran corrió hacia el para saludarlo pero se detiene a un par de metros de él. Esto le extraña a Shaoran ya que cada vez que ella lo recibe ellos dos terminan en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Shaoran?- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Meiling antes de que sus hermanas llegaran a saludarlo.

Cuando ella lo vio, notó que algo había cambiado, ese no era el mismo Shaoran que había dejado el Japón. El Shaoran que se despidió de ella en el aeropuerto que se veía muy contento de estar con su persona especial. Ella comprendía que con su regreso a Hong Kong estuvieran triste, pero esta tristeza era diferente.

--

-Lo siento señorita Kinomoto, pero el vuelo de esta mañana que se dirigía a Hong Kong partió hace 10 minutos…-

-Bueno… Muchas gracias… Hasta Luego…- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar que llego tarde. No pudo despedirse de Shaoran, decir que lo amaba, y que lo esperaría. Ella aunque sea quería ver su rostro, esa imagen de él le daría las fuerzas suficientes para esperarlo. Pero… solo tendrá la imagen de él diciéndole se iría a Hong Kong. Ahora solo quería regresar a casa y descansar en su cama.

--

Se encontraba frente al libro, y decidió ver las cartas, únicamente cerciorarse de que todas estaban ahí. Claro que estaban ahí, después de que Sakura selló a la carta La Nada. Desde ese día no había estado cerca de las cartas ya que Sakura andaba con ellas, y con ella andaba el "mocoso". Y se rehusó a verlo a él, pero lo que menos quería era ver como su ama se lanzaba al vacio al estar al lado del mocoso. Pero solo quería echarles un vistazo, aparte sentía curiosidad por ver a la carta La Nada. Ya que el no tenia conciencia de cómo era, quería conocerla. Y empezó a sacarlas, una a una fue recorriendo su vista por todas las cartas…

-Viento, Libra, Sombra, Dulce…- Hasta que…- Y ¡¿La Nada?!- Estaba preocupado sabia que la carta Nada era capas de causar grandes estragos en la Tierra. Pero vio que había una carta que no conocía.

-¿Esperanza…?- Esa carta jamás la había vista. Era una niña de cabellos largos, muy bonita que estaba sosteniendo un corazón. Jamás supo que Clow haya creado una carta llamada Esperanza. Hasta donde él sabia solo había creado una carta que los guardianes desconocieran y esa era La Nada. Ahora que volvía a pensar en La Nada, estaba preocupado porque no estuviera con el resto de las cartas. Y además también le parecía extraña esa nueva carta. En vez de pedirle a la carta que volviera a su verdadera forma, decidió esperar que Sakura volviera, tal vez ella le pudiera dar una buena explicación.

--

El camino de regreso a la Misión Li fue largo, las hermanas de Shaoran no dejaron de atormentarlo con preguntas a las cuales el respondía con respuestas cortas, como si o no, algunas las ignoraba ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus hermanas al ver la poca atención, casi nula, que prestaba su hermano menor a sus preguntas decidieron dejarlo quieto y empezar a hablar entre ellas. Meiling que estaba sentada a su lado tenia un rostro de preocupación, no era normal ver a su primo con esa cara, la mirada perdida el la ventana, y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Shaoran…-

-¿Mmm...? ¿Dime?- lo dice todavía algo perdido, con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Pasó … ¿Pasó algo con… Kinomoto?- Al escuchar ese nombre Shaoran sintió que algo se le había partido dentro, como si se quebrara un cristal dentro de él. Volteo inmediatamente su cabeza hacia la ventana he hizo caso omiso a lo que Meiling le acaba de preguntar. Meiling pudo notar una expresión de dolor en su primo cuando dijo Kinomoto, y al ver su reacción prefirió no decir más nada. Pero después de eso, lo único que hizo fue preocuparse más por él.

Al llegar a la casa, Wei los recibió a todos con una sonrisa, pero pudo contar la cara de tristeza de Shaoran, y el rostro de preocupación de Meiling cada vez que veía a su primo.

-¿Le ocurre algo joven Shaoran?-

-No, estoy bien. ¿Sabe para que me ha llamado mi madre?-

-La señora dejo sus disculpas, dijo que tenia que hacer un viaje por una reunión repentina del Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente, y dijo que estaría de vuelta en una o dos semanas.

-¿Cuando se fue?

-Esta mañana la llamaron, y le dijeron que era urgente su asistencia.

-Ya veo…- El joven volvió a bajar su cabeza tomo su maleta y subió a su cuarto. Meiling seguía preocupada, su actitud no era nada normal en él. ¡Tuvo que haber pasado algo con Kinomoto! Ella lo sabia, pero… ¿Qué podía ser?, Tal vez si llamaba a Tomoyo ella podría saber algo. Asi que se fue a su habitación, tomó el teléfono y marco el numero de Daidouji.

/-¿si?, Habla Tomoyo Daidouji-/

-¿Daidouji? Hola soy yo Meiling-

/-¡Hola Meiling! ¿A que se debe tu llamada?-/

-¿Tu sabes algo de lo que pasó entre Kinomoto y Shaoran?-

/-No, pero ayer no llego a mi casa a la hora acordada y nos preocupamos mucho. Kero, Yue y yo salimos a buscarla y la encontramos sola llorando en el parque del Rey Pingüino. ¿Tu crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos dos?-/

-La verdad es que Shaoran desde que llego a estado muy raro, se veía muy triste. Le pregunte si había pasado algo con Kinomoto y opto por ignorarme, y no parecía muy feliz cuando la mencioné-

/-No he visto a Sakura desde ayer. La verdad es que me preocupa.-/

-A mi también Daidouji… Hablamos luego-

/-Hasta luego-/

--

-¡Sakura, que bueno que regresaste!-

-Hola papá- Se podía notar en su cara cierta tristeza en su cara, cosa rara en la muy alegre Sakura.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?-

-No, ¡no es nada!- mintió Sakura, tratando de sonreír. Subió las escales, dejando a Fujitaka preocupado y algo confundido.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¡Un momento!-

-Oh que bueno que bueno que viniste. Sakura se encuentra en su cuarto pasa enseguida la llamo-

-Muchas gracias- contesta la joven, que traía una canasta, parecía de picnic y desde ella emanaba un olor dulce muy delicioso que le haría la boca agua a cualquiera.

--

Cuando entro a su cuarto, todo estaba en silencio. Dio pasos lentos hasta llegar a su cama. Ahí se derrumbó y dejó rodar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Desde que había llegado a su casa estaba tratando que contenerlas para no preocupar a sus familiares. No pudo despedirse de él, ella sabia si lo veía una vez más tendría fuerzas suficientes para esperarlo el tiempo necesario pero no pudo verlo. Lentamente la gaveta de su escritorio se fue abriendo dando paso al guardián de las cartas. Se veía un tanto preocupado, ya era el segundo día que encontraba a su dueña llorando. Quería preguntarle sobre la desaparición de la carta y la nueva carta que había encontrado entre las cartas Sakura, pero vio que no era el mejor momento. Ella no se había percatado de que él se encontraba en la habitación ya que de ser así inmediatamente hubiese dejado de llorar para no preocuparlo pero la tristeza era tan grande que no se daría cuenta de nada. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Ella se seco las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que Kero estaba volando sobre ella.

-¡Hola Kero!- Trato de sonreír y parecer alegre aunque por dentro se estuviera destrozando.

-Sakura…- Fue lo que alcanzo a decir el guardián en tono preocupado antes de que ella le hiciera señas para que se escondiera.

Para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que era Tomoyo y venia con una canasta llena de dulces. Cuando Kero notó que era Tomoyo y que demás traía consigo dulces no pudo evitar salir de su escondite y volar alrededor de Tomoyo preguntándole si le trajo dulces a él también. Pero Sakura lo regañó al pequeño guardián he hizo que se sentara en la alfombra y esperar a que Tomoyo les ofreciera los dulces. Kero hizo esto a regañadientes he hizo lo que su dueña le había indicado.

-¡Gracias por venir, Tomoyo!- Dice Sakura, se notaba que estaba un poco mejor por la visita de su querida amiga- Ah! ¡Es cierto voy por un poco de té! Esperen un momento aquí regreso enseguida-

Ya cuando Sakura había salido del cuarto, Kero y Tomoyo ya estaban hablando.

-¿Tu también estas preocupada por ella, no es así?- Inquiere el guardián mientras, come un pedazo de pastel que Tomoyo les había traído.

-Si, esta actitud no es normal en Sakura- dice Tomoyo con tristeza

-Esta mañana me dijo que iba a ver al mocoso, ¿él regresó hoy a Hong Kong no es así?-

-Así es, creo que fue al aeropuerto a despedirlo.-

-Pero si llego llorando eso quiere decir que no lo vio…-

-Eso parece, seguro Li se lo dijo ayer y ella no lo tomó muy bien- Tomoyo suspiró- Creo que esa es la causa de tanto sufrimiento, después de todo lo que han pasado, la idea de separación es muy dura para Sakura. Hoy hable con Meiling y me dijo que Li se estaba comportando muy extraño también. Creo que él tampoco le gustó la idea de regresar a Hong Kong.-

-El mocoso no me importa- dice Kero, pero Tomoyo le hace una mirada de reproche, el guardián continúa como si nada- lo que me importa es lo que le pueda pasar con Sakura. No es el sufrimiento, eso me importa también, sino lo que pueda pasar cuando esa carta se active.-Cuando Kero finalizo, Tomoyo estaba muy confundida, iba a preguntarle a Kero de que carta se trataba pero en ese momento llegó Sakura.

-¡Aquí esta el té!- Luego procedió a sentarse en la alfombra con el resto y a servir el té. Mientras ella servía el té, Tomoyo la miraba preocupada, Sakura notó esto.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, estoy bien. ¡No te preocupes por mi!- Sakura no quería preocupar a nadie, pero Tomoyo sabia que su amiga estaba mal. En ese momento se escucho la voz de Fujitaka.

-¡Hija! Voy a salir, hoy tengo una clase de tarde y creo que no voy a llegar temprano así que no me esperes para la cena-

-¡ok papa! Regresa pronto-

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de abajo se cerraba, Kero no tardo en decir que iría a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar. En la casa solo se encontraban ellos tres, ya que Toya tenía clases en la universidad hasta muy tarde y hoy no regresaría temprano. Cuando el pequeño guardián dej'o la habitación Tomoyo miro a Sakura a los ojos.

-Sakura… Yo se que no estas bien, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Para eso están las amigas, no?- Cuando Tomoyo termino de decir esto Sakura ya estaba empapada en lagrimas y abrazando fuertemente a Tomoyo.

-Es Shaoran- decía entre sollozos- ayer me dijo que volvería a Hong Kong… ¡No quiero Tomoyo!- ya casi no podía hablar, el llanto no la dejaba- ¡No quiero alejarme de él!, ¡No quiero!- Trato de calmarse un poco y continuar, pensaba que si se desahogaba con alguien tal vez el dolor pasaría más rápido- Hoy me levante con las esperanzas de volverlo a ver una vez mas, así que me levante y me fui al aeropuerto, pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde. Pensé que si lo veía otra vez tendría la suficiente fuerza para esperarlo hasta que volviera pero ¡no lo pude ver Tomoyo!, ¡No lo pude ver!- Como Sakura esta de espaldas a la puerta no se da cuenta de que Kero se encuentra detrás se ella, pero Tomoyo le hace señas para que se vaya y él le hace caso ya que no quiere estorbar. Pero ya sus dudas con respecto a los sentimientos de Sakura estaban aclaradas, sabia que si ella seguía asi la carta se activaría. Aun le quedaban dudas sobre las dos cartas no estaban aclaradas sabia que debía comunicarse con Eriol lo mas pronto posible.

Notas de Autora: Aja! Se preguntaran de q carta habla Kero, pues… NO LES VOY A DECIR NADA!! Muajajajaja! XD pobre Sakura y Shaoran! Me dan una lastima separarlos porque yo soy una fanatik de S+S! pero si no los separon no hay historia… jejeje


	3. La aparicion de una carta

**La Ultima Carta Clow**

Capitulo 2:  La aparición de una carta.

Dejó sus maletas al lado de su cama, y se acostó en ella. Le era muy duro pensar que estaba lejos de ella, ahora trataría de resolver sus asuntos y regresar lo más pronto. ¿Para que lo habrá llamado su madre? Era una muy buena pregunta, tal vez sean buenas noticias como tal vez no lo sean. El trataba de evadir sus pensamientos sobre ella, ya que seria una tortura pensar en todo el sufrimiento por el que esta pasando Sakura. El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe Joven Shaoran -era Wei quien llamaba a su puerta- su madre esta al teléfono, deseas hablar con usted- Era su madre, por fin aclararía sus dudas de que era lo importante que tenia que decirle. Abrió la puerta y Wei le entregó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? Buenas tardes Madre-

/-Buenas tardes Hijo, estoy llamando para que sepas que estoy en un reunión del Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente, y que no regresare en una semana. Seguramente Wei ya te lo habrá comentado, pero quería hacerlo yo misma. Antes de hablar contigo, hable con Meiling, me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, ya que te comportabas de una manera extraña y había cierto aire de tristeza a tu alrededor. – Meiling estaba preocupada por el… Al parecer su madre también, ya era mucha gente que estaba preocupada por él y no le gustaba causarle problemas a los demás- Con respecto a cuando te diré para que te llame a Hong Kong preferiría hacerlo en persona. Hijo… Me quedé preocupada por lo que dijo Meiling, ¿seguro estas bien?-/

-Si madre, no se preocupe, estoy bien- mintió para no preocupar más a su madre.

/-Esta bien hijo, en una semana estaré allá y podremos hablar-/

-Si madre, hasta luego-

/-Hasta luego, hijo-/

--

Ella seguía llorando en brazos de su amiga quien le acariciaba el cabello. Ella sabia que Kero llegaría en cualquier momento y que la encontraría llorando, no quería preocupar más al guardián así que se secó las lagrimas y fue a buscar al guardián quien estaba comiéndose el helado que quedaba en la nevera.

-¡¿Kero?! ¡¿No y que ibas a la cocina por algo de beber?!

-Bueno es que yo… y…- no hallaba con que excusarse ya que no podía decirle que la había visto llorar en los brazos de Tomoyo.

-¡Sin excusas Kero!- Le decía mientras lo jalaba por la cola y lo llevaba al cuarto, mientras él lloraba porque lo habían dejado sin helado.

Cuando se encontraban en su habitación, Tomoyo estaba sacando unas galletas mientras que Sakura servía el té y Kero se esta comiendo lo que le sobrara de pastel.

-¡Sakura! Por un momento casi se me olvidaba, ¡aquí tengo la cinta para tomarte otra vez las medidas!

A Kero y a Sakura salió una gota en la frente, Tomoyo nunca iba a cambiar.

--

Hacia dos días había estaba esperando su llamada, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa y pasaba mucho tiempo al lado del teléfono esperando que sonara, con la esperanza que fuera Daidouji. Ya se había cansado de esperar y decidió ir a la cocina por un refrigerio, abrió la nevera y cuando esta a punto de sacar un pedazo de la torta de chocolate que había preparado Wei el día anterior, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si? Habla Meiling Li-

/-Meiling, ¡hola soy yo Tomoyo!-/

-¡Daidouji! Que bueno que llamaste estaba esperando tu llamada, ¿Has sabido algo de porque los dos se comportan tan extraño?-

/-Sakura esta mal, cuando Li le dijo que partiría a Hong Kong ella lo tomo muy mal, y desde ese día esta llorando. Sino fuera porque fui a su casa a visitarla no la habría visto, según Kero no sale de su habitación, esta muy deprimida por la partida de Li.-/

-Shaoran también se ha comportado raro estos días, no sale de su cuarto, no habla con nadie…-

/-Ambos están sufriendo mucho-/

-Así parece Daidouji, voy a tratar de averiguar porque Shaoran se comporta de esa manera-

/-Esta bien hablamos luego-/

-Si adiós-

Era de hora de hablar con su primo y averiguar que estaba pasando. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, sabia que si habla con él antes de comer, ya no podría hacerlo porque Shaoran se encerraría en su cuarto. Tomo aire y salió de su cuarto, la habitación de Shaoran de quedaba a al final del pasillo. Cuando llego frente a su puerta esta estaba entre abierta, se asomo por el pequeño espacio y pudo ver a su primo en el balcón con la vista en la ventana. Decidió entrar si hacer mucho ruido, pero para su sorpresa Shaoran no le estaba prestando atención ya que tenía la mirada en la Luna Llena.

-Es hermosa la luna, ¿no es así?- Escucho él una voz femenina a sus espaldas, sabia perfectamente quien era.

-¿Qué quieres Meiling?- Dijo sin despegar su mirada de la luna

-Shaoran- Se coloco a su lado mirándolo- Me preocupas, ¿Qué pasa contigo estos días?

-Estoy bien Meiling…-

-¡No lo estas!, y lo sabes. Ahora quiero que me digas que pasó con Kinomoto el día antes de que te vinieras a Hong Kong.

-…-

-Shaoran… ¿No confías en mí?-

-No es eso Meiling…-

-¿Y entonces que es?-

Suspiró hondamente, sabia que tenia que contarle ya que su prima era muy insistente y aunque se lo estuviera pidiendo de buena manera, en algún momento explotaría y al final se lo diría de todos modos.

-Mei… el día que me despedí de Sakura, ella no soportó la idea de que regresará a China. Me estaba destrozando por dentro cuando la veía llorar. Trate de consolarla pero no pude, pensé que si le decía algo se pondría peor. Y no se si todavía se siente mal por mi partida, espero que no siga sufriendo.

El rostro de Meiling estaba entre angustia, y preocupación. Sabía que no le podía decir a Shaoran que Kinomoto seguía llorando ya que esto lo preocuparía aun más. Así que coloco sus manos sobre las de Shaoran, y lo miro de una manera cálida como tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, recuerda que siempre te voy a estar apoyando-

-Gracias Mei…-

Fueron interrumpidos por los llamados de Wei para decirles que la cena estaba preparada y que por favor bajaran a comer.

--

Hoy llegaría su madre, hablaría con ella. Estaba decidido, le pediría que lo dejase mudar permanentemente a Japón. Estaba muy ansioso de volver a ver a su madre, y también quería saber que era lo importante que tenia que decirle. El se encontraba en su cuarto recostado en su cama cuando escucho los saludos de Wei.

-Oh señora que bueno que haya vuelto-

Su madre había llegado, bajó las escaleras y la encontró sentada en el sofá.

-Buenas tardes hijo-

-Buenas tardes madre-

-Por favor sube a mi despacho, pronto estaré contigo allá-

-Enseguida-

Ya había pasado una hora desde que ellos dos estaban en el despacho. Luego se abrió la puerta, Shaoran salió con una sonrisa, sabia que pronto podía regresar a Japón a ver a su Sakura.

--

Su vuelo partiría en una hora estaba, por fin volvería a verla. Llegaría de sorpresa y no le aviso a nadie. Iba a ir junto con Wei, y se quedarían en la misma mansión que habitaban cuando estaban reuniendo las cartas Clow. Wei notó que la emoción de Joven Shaoran por volver a Japón, y estaba contento ya que no se veía aquella tristeza de unas semanas atrás.

-Los pasajeros del vuelo 965 con destino a Tokio favor abordar el avión por la puerta de embarque numero 19-

Shaoran sin esperar más agarro sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque, Wei estaba contento al ver que el Joven Shaoran había recuperado su animo.

--

Hoy su hermano llegaría tarde y su padre tenia clases en la universidad también hasta tarde, así que ella y su guardián estaban viendo televisión en la sala. Ella no se sentía del todo bien, esta igual que antes pero trataba de sobreponerse para no preocupar más al pequeño guardián que desde hace unos días de veía muy angustiado por ella, además de él, su amiga, su hermano y su padre estaban muy preocupados por la rara actitud de ella, le parecía que ya era mucha gente que estaba sufriendo por ella y no quería que eso siguiera así. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá, mientras que su pequeño amigo estaba recostado en su pecho. El estaba esperando el momento indicado para preguntarle sobre las dos cartas.

-Oye Sakura, estuve revisando las cartas y no encontré la carta La Nada-

-…-

-Pero encontré una carta llamada Esperanza-

-Cuando selle la carta La Nada, se fusionó con una carta Sakura que había creado el dia que Shaoran partió a Hong Kong hace unos 5 meses.-

-¿Y sabes que hace la carta Esperanza?-

-Aun no-

-¡Pues vamos a probarla!-

Pero en ese momento sintieron algo que no sentían hace mucho tiempo.

-Esta es la presencia de una carta Clow-

Kero temió lo peor, sabia que esa carta se había activado y pronto realizaría su cometido, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría. Cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había ido.

Estaba corriendo hacia el parque del Rey Pingüino, ahí se sentía mas fuerte su presencia, en el camino se acordó que siempre que apareciera una carta tendría que llamar a Tomoyo así que agarró el teléfono que le regaló su amiga y marco su número. Ya cuando ella había llegado al parque del Rey Pingüino, Tomoyo ya estaba con su cámara filmando como su amiga venia hacia ella.

-Tomoyo llegaste- Le salió una gota en la frente

-¡claro! No me podía perder la hazañas de mi gran amiga Sakura, desde que sellaste la carta La Nada no he tenido oportunidad de grabarte en acción.-

Sakura se estaba ruborizando por lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga, pero vieron dos sombras acercarse desde arriba las dos voltearon al cielo al mismo tiempo y vieron dos figuras aladas volando hacia ellas, las dos figuras se veían preocupadas ya que sabían de que carta se trataba. Cuando aterrizaron, estaba al lado de una árbol, se encontraba en una especie de trance, el brillo de vida de sus ojos había desaparecido. Yue y Kero sabían que la carta estaba en el árbol donde se encontraba Sakura y que si no hacían algo pronto, la carta realizaría su cometido. Cuando llegaron al su lado, ya era 

demasiado tarde. Sakura estaba por desmayarse, pero fue sujetada por una figura que apareció detrás de los arboles.

--

-¿Sucede algo amo Eriol?

-Es que… creo que se activo esa carta…-

-¿Hablas de esa carta especial no es así?- Pregunto una joven de cabellos negros.

-Así es Nakuru, creo que será mejor que parta a Japón esta misma tarde-

--

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!- Dice Tomoyo apagando su cámara y ayudándolo a recostar a su amiga al árbol.

-¿…El interés tiene pies no es así…?-

-¡Cállate! Ahora deberías estar preocupándote mas por Sakura, en vez de preocuparte porque estoy aquí- le responde al guardián con una mirada amenazadora

Aunque no lo quiera admitir él tiene la razón y debería preocuparse mas por Sakura que por el en esos momentos ya que la carta que no quería que se liberara, había roto el sello.

CONTINUARA…

Nota de Autora: Vieron que la pobre Sakura sufre mucho por la partida de Shaoran-kun! Espero que este capitulo me haya quedado bien ya que tuve muy poca inspiración. Creo q nunk vamos a saber que fue lo que le dijo la madre de Shaoran a él. Saben quien es el que apareció en el parque del rey pingüino? Lean bien el capitulo y a que adivinan quien es! Creo que ya saben porque se llama la ultima carta Clow… jejeje, y sino entonces esperen a que termine el siguiente capitulo y hay si lo sabran! XD


	4. Visitas y Explicaciones

**La Ultima Carta Clow**

Capitulo 3: Visitas y explicaciones

Ella se encontraba en sus brazos inconsciente, él quería encontrarla pero no es esas circunstancias. Buscaba en la mirada de los guardianes una explicación. El y su amiga la recostaron contra el árbol, él no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella, sus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba estaban cerrados, su bella sonrisa había desaparecido y su rostro se tornaba pálido. Después de recostarla contra el árbol, Tomoyo se paró y se acercó a los guardianes pidiéndoles que les explicara que había ocurrido con su amiga, a diferencia de él que no quería despegarse de Sakura, pero si estuvo atento a lo que estaban hablando.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Sakura?!-

Los dos guardianes se quedaron en silencio, no sabían como explicarles que fue lo que pasó con su ama. Él se estaba empezando a desesperar, no sabia que había pasado con Sakura, con **su** Sakura.

-¡¿No piensan decirnos que está pasando?!-

-Cálmate mocoso, Sakura fue victima de la carta Olvido-

-¿Olvido?-

-Así es-

-Pero qué es lo que hace esa carta-

-Como sabrás las cartas, los guardianes y sus dueño están conectados por la magia, la fuerza de las cartas y los guardianes depende de la magia y los pensamientos del dueño, si el dueño sufre por algún motivo, las cartas junto con sus guardianes de debilitan, esta carta impide que esto pase borrando de la memoria del dueño lo que lo esta haciendo sufrir…-

Kero interrumpe a Yue- en este caso eres tu mocoso-

A Shaoran esa frase de cayó como piedra en el estomago, Sakura había perdido todos su recuerdos de él, esto le afectó mucho. Con lo observadora que es Tomoyo, se pudo dar cuenta de que Shaoran estaba a punto de lágrimas, sabia lo mucho que él amaba a Sakura.

-¿…No hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar…?-

-En realidad si- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, tenía un báculo mágico y venia caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Eriol!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Esta carta tiene que ser sellada y de la única manera es venciendo su hechizo, en este caso, es recuperando lo que ha sido borrado de su memoria. Hay entras tu Li, tu tienes que hacer que Sakura recupere sus memorias contigo.- Shaoran recuperó el aliento al escuchar estas palabras, había esperanza de que Sakura pudiera estar otra vez a su lado.

-¿De que forma voy a hacerlo?

-Eso te toca pensarlo a ti, si supiera te lo diría con mucho gusto pero no se el método en que recuperaras sus memorias-

Aun había un obstáculo entre ellos pero él no se rendiría nunca lo haría.

-Ya es tarde- sonrió Tomoyo- Lo mejor será que la llevemos a su casa-

Shaoran se iba a ofrecer para llevarla pero Kero se le adelantó.

-¡De eso me encargo yo!- Dijo Kero quien había vuelto a su forma original. Shaoran no iba a poner resistencia ya que sabía que el guardián no lo dejaría llevar a Sakura. Yue montó a su ama en el lomo de Kerberos y este salió volando seguido por el otro guardián. Shaoran estaba apunto de retirarse cuando lo detuvo Tomoyo.

-Li… Yo se que esto es difícil para ti, no estas solo en esto, yo también te voy a ayudar- dice sonriéndole tratando de calmar a joven chino que estaba punto del llanto.

-Gracias Daidouji…- le dice mientras se retira. Tomoyo voltea hacia Eriol quien como siempre sonríe.

-Si no tienes donde hospedarte, puedes quedarte en mi casa-

-Muchas gracias Daidouji-

--

Como la puerta estaba abierta pudieron entrar, como no había nadie en su casa no había problemas. Yue llevo a Sakura a su cama mientras Kero volvía a su forma original.

-Tranquilo Yue, a partir de aquí yo me encargo de ella-

Yue salió por la ventana dejando a Kero a cargo de Sakura.

-hay Sakurita- pensaba Kero- como haremos para que recuperes los recuerdos del mocoso…- a Kero le molestaba pensar que su dueña tendría que recuperar los recuerdos del mocoso, pero sabia que ella lo quería mucho, aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Mmm… ¿Kero?-

-¡Sakurita! ¡Despertaste!, nos tenias muy preocupados.-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Kero no sabía que decirle, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Mientras que Sakura no entendía porque la reacción de Kero ante esa pregunta.

-Este… ¡Mira lo tarde que es! Ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches-

Sakura quedo aun mas confundida de lo que estaba, pero Kero tenia razón ya era tarde y debía acostarse.

--

Llego destrozado a su casa, el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenia que ser fuerte por Sakura, ahora solo tenía que pensar en un método para que ella lo recordara pero ¿que haría?

-Sakura…- de dijo a si mismo- prometo que vas a recuperar tus recuerdos conmigo y pronto vamos a estar juntos…-

Decidió acostarse, mañana será un nuevo día y tal vez se le ocurra algo

--

-¡Buenos Dias!-

-¡Buenos días pequeña Sakura!-

-Buenos días hermano…-

-Buenos días monstro-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Ya no peleen-

-¡Gracias por la comida!- Se dejo escuchar en el comedor de lo Kinomoto, mientras el pequeño guardián de las cartas marcaba un numero telefónico.

/-¿Si? Habla Tomoyo Daidouji-/

-Hola Tomoyo soy yo, Kero-

/-¡Oh! Hola Kero, ¿como ha estado Sakura?-/

-Ayer cuando se despertó no sabia que había pasado, creo que será mejor que la vengas a visitar-

Cuando termino esta frase escuchó el abrir de la puerta.

-¿Kero con quien hablas?-

-Con Tomoyo, dice que nos viene a visitar hoy en la tarde-

-¡Ah que bueno!- Cuando dice esto mira un osito de felpa que se encuentra sobre el escritorio al lado de Kero, cuando lo ve se siente como una especie de felicidad y se sonroja.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?-

-¡No es nada Kero!-

--

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con Kero, al parecer Sakura no recuerda lo que pasó ayer, y me dijo que si la podía ir a visitar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-No, ve tú, yo me quedare aquí pensando en un modo de ayudar a Li-

--

-Hola Tomoyo-

-Hola Sakura-

-Entra por favor-

Las dos estaban en su habitación mientras Kero jugaba a los videojuegos. Tomoyo pudo notar que Sakura miraba mucho el osito de felpa que le regaló Li, aunque ella no se acordaba de quien se lo había regalado, se dio cuenta de que se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?-

-Tomoyo- dice parándose y agarrando el osito de felpa- Sabes, cada ves que veo este osito de felpa, me siento muy feliz, y no se porque me sonrojo…-

Tomoyo sonrió y ante este gesto Sakura se extraño. Kero que estaba escuchando la conversación , sin quitar la vista del juego supo que ella se había olvidado del mocoso mas no del sentimiento que sentía por él.

-Vamos al parque del Rey Pingüino, ahí voy a ver a alguien, y quiero que me acompañes-

-¿Segura que esta bien?, ¿tu amigo no se molestara?-

-No, Por supuesto que no-

Era cierto, Tomoyo había quedado con alguien en el Parque del Rey Pingüino.

Antes de ir a la casa de Sakura…

_-¿Si? Habla Li Shaoran-_

_/-Li, soy yo Daidouji, estoy llamando para decirte que hoy iré a casa de Sakura, y me preguntaba si nos podíamos ver en el parque del Rey Pingüino a las 5, después de que valla a su casa, ¿esta bien?-/_

_-Si, claro-_

CONTINUARA…

Notas de Autora: Cada vez estoy haciendo los capítulos mas cortos… pero eso que importa… XD. Sakura ya no recuerda a Shaoran!1 '( Que creen que pase cuando lo vea en el parque del Rey Pingüino?? Pues no les voy a decir!! XD Muajajaja


	5. Un Reencuentro inesperado

**La Ultima Carta Clow**

Capitulo 4: Un reencuentro inesperado

Casa de Daidouji antes de ir a la casa de Sakura…

_-¿Si? Habla Li Shaoran-_

_/-Li, soy yo Daidouji, estoy llamando para decirte que hoy iré a casa de Sakura, y me preguntaba si nos podíamos ver en el parque del Rey Pingüino a las 5, después de que valla a su casa, ¿esta bien?-/_

_-Si, claro-_

El se preguntaba porque lo habían citado, tenia unas ganas inmensas de ver a Sakura. La necesitaba a su lado, levantó la cabeza y vio dos figuras acercarse a él. Se paró y trato de ver de quien se trataba aunque la luz del sol no lo dejaba verlas bien. Cuando estuvieron mas cerca el pudo distinguir esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Se lleno de felicidad al ver que se trataba de Sakura, y le estaba muy agradecido a Daidouji por haberla traído con ella, ya sabia para que lo había llamado.

-Hola Li-

-Hola Daidouji-

-Oh los presento- dijo Tomoyo guiñándole el ojo a Shaoran- Sakura el es Li Shaoran, Li ella es Sakura Kinomoto- Cuando Sakura lo vio a los ojos y vio su sonrisa se sonrojo. Tomoyo se estaba divirtiendo ante la reacción de Sakura, mientras que Shaoran recobraba las esperanzas.

-Mu-mucho gusto- dice ella estirando su mano para estrecharla lo dice con la mirada en el suelo, ya que se estaba sonrojando demasiado-

-Igualmente, Sakura- cuando el dijo Sakura, al instante notó que la había llamado por su nombre, él se sonrojo y ella alzó la mirada. Mirarlo la hacia sentir especial, no sabia porque apenas lo había conocido.

-Esta bien, puedes llamarme por mi nombre… ¿Yo también puedo llamarte Shaoran?-

-Si esta bien-

Tomoyo disfrutaba mucho esta escena, ya empezaba a aparecer la esperanza de que Sakura recuperaría los recuerdos de Shaoran. También esta escena era observada por los dos guardianes, aunque al parecer uno no lo disfrutaba tanto, y se decía a si mismo, "esto es por el bien de Sakura, es por el bien de Sakura" pero tenia unas ganas incontrolables de separar a su ama del mocoso. A lo lejos era observaba por Eriol,

-Veamos cuanto tiempo te toma recordar a la persona más importante para ti- se decía sonriente.

Sakura se sentía extraña al lado de Shaoran, sentía como si lo conociera pero en realidad era la primera vez que lo veía. Se sonrojaba, y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan feliz. Shaoran era muy feliz a su lado, aunque ella no lo recordara a él, él aun así era feliz, tenia a la persona que mas amaba a su lado. En un momento le pareció escuchar una voz en su cabeza…

-Lucha por ella…- era una voz femenina, creía que la había escuchado antes, no le estaba dando importancia a eso si no que la voz tenia razón tenia que luchar por ella.

-Emm…- dijo Sakura algo apenada- Hoy me toca hacer la cena y…- ya estaba roja hasta el tope- ¿me preguntaba si quisieran venir a cenar a mi casa?

-¡Claro! Va a ser muy entretenido- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Por supuesto- Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a Sakura, y esta no se pudo sonrojar más.

Las tres figuras se fueron alejando, Sakura instintivamente se puso al lado de Shaoran. Al ver este gesto, a Kero le brotó una vena en la frente.

-Mocoso…- decía amenazante-¡Si te atreves a tocar a mi ama te juro que…!

-Sera mejor que te vallas- Dice Yue interrumpiéndolo-, si Sakura no te encuentra en su habitación se va a preocupar- Kero miró a Yue y a regañadientes se fue volando hasta la casa de Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Sakura no podía dejar a ver a Shaoran, y Tomoyo no dejaba de grabar a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta porque tenia la vista fija en Li. Él se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo estaba mirando y volteo a verla.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le dijo sonriente esperando la reacción de Sakura, él sabia que se sonrojaría y diría que no es nada. Le parecía que Sakura se veía tan bonita cuando se sonrojaba que simplemente lo hizo por gusto.

-No-no es nada- Dice sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza. Tomoyo estaba fascinada con lo que estaba grabando, ella estaba de acuerdo con Shaoran que cuando Sakura se veía linda y ahora que podía grabarla en video estaba muy feliz.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tengo que grabar el momento en que Sakura recuerde a Shaoran!- Se decía a si misma.

--

Cuando los tres llegaron a su casa, ella enseguida fue a ver si Kero estaba en su habitación. Efectivamente, el guardián se encontraba jugando videojuegos en su cuarto. Luego pasó la vista por su habitación antes de irse y vio ese osito de felpa que tanta felicidad le causaba, y como traía una camisa con capucha, coloco a el osito en su capucha y bajo con sus invitados. Al ver a Sakura y lo que traia en su capucha, Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse, ese era el osito que le había regalado el dia que partiría a Hong Kong ya que no sucedería nada raro en Japón.

-¿Esta bien si cocino pasta?-

A Shaoran le vino un recuerdo a la mente, del día que regresaron a Japón que Meiling y Tomoyo los habían dejado solos, Sakura prepararía la cena, y le preguntó si quería comer pasta.

-Si, pasta esta bien-

-Ya vengo- dijo Tomoyo para dejarlos solos, y subir a ver a Kero.

-Enseguida voy a buscar algo de té, ah es verdad, ¡mi papá preparo un pastel delicioso!-

Sakura volvió con la bandeja de té y empezó a servirlo.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?-

-Está bien yo le pongo-

Shaoran sin querer lo tumbo, Sakura iba a recogerlo al igual que Li y terminaron poniendo sus manos una encima de la otra, en ese momento paso un recuerdo por su mente.

_-¿Cuántas cucharadas?- Dice ella mirando a Shaoran._

_-No, esta bien yo le pongo-_

_Sin querer el tumbó el pote de azúcar, Sakura iba a recogerlo al igual que Li y terminaron poniendo sus manos una encima de la otra. Enseguida ambos retiraron sus manos apenados._

_-Lo-lo siento-_

_-No-_

_Ella puso sus manos en su pecho_

_-Sabes Shaoran quiero decirte algo, algo que es sumamente especial…-_

-¡Dulces!- Kero le sacó de sus pensamientos, enseguida quitó su mano de la de Shaoran al igual que él, ella estaba sonrojada y confundida. ¿Con era que tenia ese recuerdo si ella nunca lo había visto antes? Luego se dio cuenta que Kero estaba ahí, y se supone que él no conoce de magia o eso cree ella y Kero no debería aparecerse entre lo invitados.

-¡Ahí Kero!-

-¡Kerberos!-

-¡Mocoso! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

Sakura esta ahora más confundida que antes, ¿es que ellos dos se conocen?

-Este… Disculpen, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?-

Ante esta pregunta, al joven chino y a el guardián de la carta se salió una gotita en la frente.

-Bueno… es que… él y yo… y luego…-

Para salvarlos llego Tomoyo.

-Sakura, ¿te ayudo con la cena?-

-Si gracias- Sakura estaba confundida, el recuerdo que tenia con Shaoran, que Kero y e'l se conocieran, porque se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía, y el osito de felpa.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?-

-Tomoyo… Es que cada vez que veo a Shaoran me sonrojo y me siento con feliz, aunque te parezca extraño tengo una especie de recuerdo con Shaoran, estábamos el y yo, yo estaba sirviendo el té y el le iba a poner azúcar al suyo pero tumbo a azúcar sin querer, iba a recogerla y él iba a hacer lo mismo y el 

puso su mano encima y luego yo trate de decirle algo pero no recuerdo más nada… ¿Tu sabes como es que Kero y él se conocen?-

Tomoyo no pudo más que sonreír y reírse un poco, luego salió de la cocina dejando a la pobre Sakura muy confundida.

-¿Pasó algo Daidouji?- Le pregunta Shaoran al ver que ella entró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues, al parecer Sakura esta empezando a recordarte-

-¡¿Qué?!- Shaoran no salía de su asombro esta feliz y al mismo tiempo confundido.

-Bueno, ella esta confundida ya que tiene un recuerdo contigo, ella esta sirviendo el té y tu le vas a poner azúcar al tuyo, tumbaste el pote sin querer y ella fue a recogerlo tu hiciste lo mismo y terminaron poniendo sus manos una encima de la otra. Luego ella trató de decirte algo pero hasta ahí recuerda-

Cuando Tomoyo termino de hablar a Kero le había brotado una vena en la frente. Él nunca se entero de que Sakura y él hayan pasado por eso. Miró de manera desafiante a Shaoran quien tenía la cara hecha una melodía, y no hacia caso a las miradas del guardián, Sakura empezaba a recordarlo. Pero él tenía que hacer que lo terminase de recordar.

-La cena esta lista-

-Si hay vamos-

La cena estuvo en silencio, aunque era muy divertida la escena. Kero miraba desafiante a Shaoran como si estuviera celando a Sakura, Shaoran miraba a Sakura, Sakura miraba su plato ya que si levantaba la vista se cruzaría con la mirada de Shaoran y se sonrojaría más de lo que estaba, y Tomoyo grababa a Sakura mientras comía.

Cuando los cuatro terminaron de comer, Sakura retiró sus platos de la mesa. Shaoran y Tomoyo, estaban dispuestos a retirarse. Y Sakura los acompañó a la entrada, Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura primero dejando a Shaoran y a Sakura solos.

-Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego…- Dice ella despidiéndose del joven chino

-¡Shaoran espera!-

-¿Si dime?-

-Este… Yo, me preguntaba si tu… ¿querrías venir conmigo al festival que se realizará en el Templo Tsukimine?-

-Si claro-

-¿Te espero en el frente del Templo Tsukimine a las seis?

-Esta bien, hasta luego Sakura- Shaoran le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

CONTINUARA…

Notas de Autora: Este capitulo va con mucho cariño a todos los fans de S+S!! me divertí mucho escribiendo como Sakura se sonrojaba al ver a Shaoran!! Jejeje este capitulo me encantaaa!! P

Va dedicado a mi amiguis Mary-chan que fue la primera en empezar a leer este fanfic!! Y me ha servido de apoyo!! ;-)


	6. Recuerdos del Pasados

**La Ultima Carta Clow**

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos del Pasado

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 de la tarde, ella no dejaba de verse en el espejo y arreglarse. Su guardián, la miraba y se preguntaba porque se arreglaba tanto. Ella quería verse perfecta, ya que él la hacia sentirse especial, también quería verse especial. Se había cambiado ya 3 veces de vestuario ya que ninguno le parecía apropiado.

-Sakurita… ¿A dónde vas que tanto te arreglas?-

-Hoy voy a ir al festival del Templo Tsukimine con Shaoran-

Cuando Sakura terminó de decir la frase, a Kero le habían brotado 3 venas en la frente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-

Cuando bajó, para su sorpresa quien estaba parado frente a la puerta era Shaoran.

-¿Pasó algo Shaoran?-

-Bueno es que…-

En ese momento pasaron recuerdos por la mente de Sakura.

_-¿Qué sucede Shaoran? Nos veríamos en el Templo Tsukimine-_

_-Si así era… lo que pasa es que tu… ayer…-_

_-¿Te preocupaste desde ayer y viniste por mi verdad? Muchas gracias-_

Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que al joven chino se le ocurriera una buena excusa para buscarla a su casa.

-Muchas Gracias por venir a buscarme, voy por mis cosas y nos vamos- Le dijo sonriente.

Sakura volvió a su habitación, y vio a Kero sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Quién era?-

-Es Shaoran- dice sonrojándose- me vino a buscar para que fuéramos al Templo Tsukimine juntos.

A Kero le había brotado otra vena en la frente, el mocoso se estaba acercando mucho a su ama y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-Unas croquetas de cangrejo y unas croquetas de pulpo, por favor-

-Entendido- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Estaban camino al Templo Tsukimine. Sakura por más que intensase no podía dejar de ver a Shaoran, como era otoño traía una bufanda en el cuello que se le hacia conocida, no sabia porque.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Dice él esperando la reacción que tanto le gusta de Sakura, ella va a decir no, no es nada se va a sonrojar y va a bajar la cabeza. Ella se veía tan bella cuando se sonrojaba que no podía evitar hacerle la pregunta.

-No, no es nada- dijo ella se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza, tal como Shaoran lo había predicho.

Sin razón alguna, Shaoran buscó tímidamente la mano de Sakura. Esta lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse pero no lo quería soltar. La mano de Shaoran se sentía cálida, esa sensación le gustaba tanto. Ella empezaba a creer que ya había visto a Shaoran antes, ella estaba sonrojada, estar al lado de él la sonrojaba. Él estaba feliz de que Sakura empezase a recordarlo, tal vez cuando vallan al templo Tsukimine ella recuerde cuando fueron el año pasado, en esos momentos el aun no le había dicho que le gustaba. No quería preocuparla más de lo que estaba ya que Yukito la había rechazado. Ella apretó su mano, esto lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteó y le sonrió ella bajó tímidamente la cabeza. Desde atrás eran observados por dos figuras, más bien parecía una. Kero, estaba escondido en la gorra de Tomoyo quien grababa muy feliz a su amiga Sakura. Mientras que Kero no dejaba de molestarse.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué lindos se ven juntos verdad?-

-¡¡MOCOSO!! ¡¡Aléjate de Sakura!! ¡¿Por qué están tan pegados?! ¡¡SE PARATE DE ELLA!!-

-Ah ya cálmate Kero, ¡mira se están alejando!-

Se encontraban en la entrada del Templo Tsukimine. Empezaron a caminar por los alrededores, Sakura iba muy distraída viendo a Shaoran mientras que este veía los puestos. En eso Sakura se tropieza con alguien.

-¡Oh lo siento mucho!-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Emm… Si, ¿Yukito?-

-Hola Sakura-

-¿Pero que…?- Fue lo que alcanzó decir antes de escuchar una voz que se le hacia muy familiar.

-Lo siento Yuki, no pude encontrar el jugo que me pediste pero aquí… ¿Sakura?-

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No sabia que vendrías al festival-

-Yo tampoco…- le dice a su hermana y se da cuenta de que ella viene con el chiquillo.

Se podía ver como las miradas de ambos chocaban. A Sakura y ha Yukito le salió un gotita en la frente. Si las miraras mataran, Li Shaoran hubiera muerto al instante con la mirada que le lanzo el mayor de los Kinomoto al ver que venían agarrados de la mano. Esta guerra de miradas fue interrumpida por un comentario de Sakura.

-¡Mira que bonito osito!-

En ese momento pudo sentir como se soltaba la mano de Shaoran y como dos ráfagas de viento pasaban frente a ella. El joven chino y Toya estaban compitiendo, mas bien parecía una batalla, por el osito de felpa que Sakura había mencionado segundos atrás. La misma gotita se volvió a formar en las frentes de Sakura y Yukito. Escondidos entre los matorrales se encontraban Tomoyo y Kero.

-Wow… como esos dos quieren ganar el osito de felpa para Sakura- decía Kero sorprendido mientras miraba como ambos jóvenes competían por ganar el peluche.

Sakura se encontraba hablando con Yukito cuando vio hacerse ambos muchachos. El mayor de los Kinomoto miraba con cierto odio al joven chino quien venia con el rostro pintado de victoria ya que había conseguido el oso de felpa. Tomó de nuevo la mano de Sakura para provocar a un más a Toya y le entrego el peluche.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un tanto. A Toya le hervía la sangre ver como su hermana estaba con ese mocoso. Al igual que el pequeño guardián que se encontraba dentro del sombrero de Tomoyo, estaba a punto de salir de su escondite pero Tomoyo lo sujeto de la cola para que no lo descubrieran.

-¡Suéltame Tomoyo! ¡¡Tengo que alejar a Sakura de ese mocoso!!

Sakura sentía como el ambiente se iba poniendo más tenso. Esto le incomodaba un poco, y se le tenía que ocurrir algo pronto o su hermano y Shaoran terminarían matándose con esas miradas.

-Este, pues… nosotros tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego, Yukito. Nos vemos luego, hermano- dijo esto y prácticamente jaló a Shaoran fuera de la escena. Toya estaba a punto de seguirlos pero fue detenido por Yukito.

-Déjala ir, que se divierta con su amigo Shaoran…-

-Lo que me molesta es que se vuelvan más que amigos…- Decía con recelo mientras veía como la figura de su hermana y el mocoso desaparecían entre la gente.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia un lago, se decía que en este lago se podía leer la fortuna y predecir el futuro.

-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte- le decía a su acompañante un poco apenada.

Se encontraban frente a un lago. Este era el mismo lago que habían visitado el año pasado, junto con Tomoyo.

-Este lago, es especial ya que en el se puede adivinar la fortuna y predecir el futuro- le explicaba mientras iba hacia la orilla del lago-, para adivinar en este lago tienes que caminar a la orilla del lago, juntas tus dos manos y ves la figura de la luna reflejada en el lago y comienzas a adivinar- Shaoran la miraba con ternura, era justamente lo que había pasado el día que le regaló la chalina. Cuando vio la luna dibujada en el lago, pudo ver algo parecido a una carta, en ese momento sus ojos perdieron el brillo de vida que siempre tenían, su vista se nubló y perdió el conocimiento.

-Esta es la presencia de…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase vio como Sakura se desmayaba y corrió hacia ella antes de se cruzara con el muelle.

-¡Sakurita!- escuchó decir desde uno de los arboles.

-¡Sakura!-

Shaoran volteó y vio que se trataban de Kero y Tomoyo. Esta última apago su cámara y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga, se había desmayado sin razón alguna y esto tenia a los tres confundidos.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?!- Decía Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga que se encontraba en los brazos de Shaoran.

-No se, empezó a adivinar en la orilla del lago y luego se desmayó. Un momento, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Al escuchar esta pregunta ambos se miraron y les salió una gotita en la frente, no sabían con que excusarse. Tomoyo los siguió para grabar a Sakura, y Kero quería proteger a su ama del mocoso. Shaoran los seguía mirando como esperando una explicación pero esta escena fue interrumpida por la presencia de la carta Clow que habían sentido días atrás.

-Esta presencia es…-

-La presencia de la Carta Olvido-

CONTINUARA…

Notas de Autora: Me costó mucho terminar de escribir este capitulo! Muchas gracias a Yuyu-kun quien me dio una idea (que la voy a usar en el siguiente capitulo… XD) y si no hubiese sido por el todavía seguiría tratando de escribir este capitulo!


	7. Perdida en sus Memorias

**La Ultima Carta Clow**

Capitulo 6: Perdida en sus memorias.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no se encontraba donde estaba antes. Era un lugar oscuro, solo podía verse a ella misma. Era frio y solo, no había mas nadie a su alrededor, decidió caminar un poco a ver si se encontraba con algo. Camino por un buena rato y no encontró nada, ni un alma ni objeto. Trató de calmarse un poco ya que estaba algo angustiada, y buscar alguna presencia, al parecer no sintió.

-¿Dónde estaré?-

Empezó a angustiarse de nuevo, no sabía donde estaba, estaba sola, y no sabia que hacer. La desesperación se estaba a apoderar de ella. Hasta que escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar, esa voz la tranquilizo un poco, era cálida y le transmitía un poco de esperanza. Una luz se estaba acercando a ella, no podía distinguir viendo su figura hasta que estuvo más cerca.

-¿Es-esperanza?-

-Así es, ama Sakura-

-¡Ah me alegra tanto verte!, pero…- decía mirando hacia su alrededor- ¿en donde estamos?-

-Dentro de su mente-

-¿Dentro de mi… mente?- decía señalándose.

-Si- asistia con la cabeza la carta

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba con Shaoran en el lago, luego vi una silueta y ya no recuerdo más nada- decía algo confundida.

-Fuiste victima de un hechizo-

-¿Un hechizo?- se estaba extrañado aun más.

-Si no lo rompes pronto, quedaremos aquí atrapadas por siempre-

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para romper el hechizo?! ¡Dime por favor!- Suplicaba desesperadamente Sakura a la carta.

-De la única manera que pude romper el hechizo es recordando a la persona que mas quieres-

Sakura se quedó pensando, estaba desesperada, no pudo evitar romper en llanto y luego caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Si no rompía el hechizo pronto se quedaría allí.

--

Todos estaban preocupados, viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven japonesa. Su amiga sollozaba a su lado, ya que ella no reaccionaba ante nada, mientras que Li y Kero buscaban de donde provenía esa presencia. En ese momento apareció lo que parecía un ángel, era el otro guardián de las cartas.

-¿¡Que le sucedió a Sakura!?-

Miraba las caras de todo el mundo buscando una respuesta, una respuesta que no obtuvo por los rostros angustiados de los que rodeaban a su ama sino fue por una voz que provenía detrás de un árbol.

-Esto fue culpa de Olvido-

-¡Lo sabia!- Dijo Kero volviendo a su forma original

-Pero…- decía Tomoyo mientras secaba sus lagrimas- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con mi amiga Sakura?-

-Sakura estuvo a punto de romper el hechizo de Olvido, pero al parecer la carta no iba a permitir que esto sucediera. Y encerró su mente en su báculo- decía acercándose al grupo-, en el báculo, los poderes de Sakura seguirán siendo los mismo y podrá alimentar a las cartas y a sus guardianes con sus poderes de la misma manera que lo hacia antes-

-Eso quiere decir…- preguntaba Shaoran si levantar su rostro- que si no rompemos el hechizo pronto…-

-Ella quedará encerrada en el báculo de Olvido para siempre…- Terminó la frase Kero.

Esta escena fue interrumpida por la presencia de la carta Olvido se encontraba a unos metros sobre el lago. Era parecida a la carta Borrar, a diferencia de esta carta, Olvido tenia un traje totalmente negro, y traía un báculo también negro, al final tenia una luna del mismo color que su traje con un aro de color dorado alrededor. En su mejilla izquierda tenia dibujada una luna. La carta los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, complacida por haber completado su hechizo.

-Es ella, ella es la carta olvido- dijo Yue mientras señalaba a la carta.

-¡Devuélvenos a Sakura!- Grito Shaoran con cierto odio en su mirada, ante este alarido la carta lo que hizo fue lanzar una pequeña risita que puso a todos aun mas molestos. Shaoran volvió a ver a la carta y sacó algo de su chaqueta.

-¡Dios del trueno ven!-

En conjuro de Shaoran no hizo mas que cosquillas a la carta quien seguía riéndose del insignificante ataque del joven chino. Shaoran le dio aun más rabia la reacción de Olvido.

-¡Dios de Fuego ven!-

La carta volvió a reír por la insistencia y la insignificancia de aquellos ataques. Shaoran estaba dispuesto a volver atacarla pero fue detenido por uno de los guardianes

-Atacándola de esa manera no conseguiremos nada- le decía Yue- así solo conseguirás mal gastar tu energía y no sabes si la necesitaremos después- A Shaoran le daba tanta impotencia saber que no podía hacer nada, tenia a Sakura, a **su** Sakura en sus brazos, la estaba perdiendo, sentía como se le escaba de las manos y el no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto.

-La única que puede romper el hechizo es Sakura- dijo Eriol quien se encontraba detrás del grupo, al decir esto todos voltearon hacia él, sus rostros estaban llenos de preocupación y cierta ira-, no perdamos la esperanza- decía para calmar al grupo- Sakura es una chica muy fuerte, confío en que ella podrá romper el hechizo de Olvido-

--

Estaba llorando en el piso, no sabia que hacer. Sintió unas manos cálidas que se posaban en sus hombros. Ella alzó su rostro para ver a la persona que tenia en frente.

-No llores, así no solucionaras nada. ¿Vas a permitir que un hechizo te deje aquí, alejada de todas las personas que quieres?-

-…No…- dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a la carta.

-En su hogar hay mucha gente que la quiere, y espera que este bien, trata de recordarlo Sakura, ¿Quién es la persona que más quieres?-

-La persona que más quiero…- se decía a si misma, por mas que trataba de recordarlo solo había baches en su mente, recuerdos incompletos.

--

Todos estaban al borde de la histeria, cuerpo de Sakura estaba cada vez más y más pálido. Shaoran no dejaba de verla, la estaba perdiendo. Puso su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de Sakura.

-Oh no, su temperatura corporal está bajando, a este ritmo…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya era suficiente con tenerla en sus brazos y la estaba perdiendo.

-la perderemos…- terminó Kero la frase, con algo de amargura y dolor. Él quería mucho a Sakura, y no permitiría que la perdieran, pero al igual que Shaoran, él no podía hacer nada, solo Sakura podía romper el hechizo de Olvido.

La carta seguía suspendida en el aire, sonriendo. Al parecer no los atacaría, esto les daba más rabia a los que estaba a rededor de Sakura.

-Sakura…- decía Shaoran mientras veía los ojos cerrados de Sakura, esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. No podía hacer nada para abrirlos, eso le causaba tanta rabia.

--

Trataba de recordar quien era esa persona, pero no podía. Hasta que en un momento decidió no pensar en nada. Dejar su mente en blanco, y preguntarse ¿Quién la hacia sentir muy feliz cuando los veía?

Por su mente pasó Yukito.

-Pero Yukito me dijo, que comparara ese sentimiento con el que sentía por mi papa. Y me di cuenta que eran muy parecidos…- dijo para sus adentros, luego una persona vino a su mente, esa persona la hacia sentir tan bien cuando estaba al lado de ella, cuando pensaba en esa persona se sonrojaba y se sentía muy feliz.

-Esa persona es… ¡Esa persona es…!- decía mientras veía la cara sonriente de Esperanza quien le asistía con la cabeza.

--

Todo estaba perdido, Tomoyo no dejaba se llorar, estaba recostada en Eriol quien trataba de consolarla, él también apreciaba mucho a Sakura. Kero y Yue tenían la mirada en el suelo al parecer, habían perdido a su ama. Shaoran no quería aceptar que la había perdido, nunca lo haría.

Olvido seguía con la misma sonrisa, estaba apunto de terminar su hechizo. Pero… todo puede cambiar en un momento. El grupo que permanecía alrededor de Sakura alzó la mirada, vieron a Olvido quitar su sonrisa y poner una cara de confusión, la luna de su báculo se estaba tornando blanco. De repente, se transformó en una carta y se dirigió hacia ellos, cayendo en manos de Sakura.

-Esa persona es Shaoran- se pudo escuchar la débil voz de Sakura. Nadie lo podía creer, Sakura estaba bien. Estaba con ellos.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Sakura estas bien!- decía mientras corría a abrazar a Sakura, quien seguía en brazos de Shaoran. Cuando Tomoyo dejó de abrazar a Sakura, Kero ya estaba en su forma falsa.

-¡Sakurita, que bueno que volviste!- le dijo mientras se posaba sobre ella, quien alzaba su débil mano y acariciaba su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Si Kero, ya estoy bien-

-¡Que bueno que estas bien!- decía Eriol quien estaba junto a Tomoyo.

-Me alegro que este bien- dijo Yue con su tomo siempre frio, pero Sakura sabia que en el fondo él estaba feliz.

Sakura alzó su mirada y se topó con los ojos de Shaoran. Ese momento especial y tan ansiado por ambos había llegado, todos, excepto Kero quien se rehusaba a retirarse pero Tomoyo lo jaló de la cola para que se fuera con ellos, dejaron a la pareja sola.

-Sakura… Yo…- Pero fue callado por el dedo índice de Sakura que se posó sobre su boca.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí a mi lado- decía mientras veía como caían una especie de copos verdes.

-¿Esa no es la carta Brillo?-

-¿Eso importa?- Decía Sakura mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Shaoran, quien hacia lo mismo.

Poco a poco, su cara sus labios se fueron acercando a los de Sakura, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de otro, empezó siendo un rose inocente, luego otro rose y otro rose, hasta que se convirtió en un beso. Ese beso que ambos habían esperado desde hace tiempo, nunca hubieran pensado que ellos terminarían así, que aquellos dos niños que se peleaban por obtener las cartas Clow terminarían así, enamorados uno del otro, después de tanta espera, tanto sufrimiento, ya ambos podían estar juntos.

Y así será hasta el fin, hasta que todo se termine, esos dos niños que se conocieron una noche en la primaria Tomoeda tratando de capturar una carta, terminaran pasando el resto de sus vidas uno al lado del otro…

FIN

Notas de Autora: Que feliz y triste estoy! Mi primer fanfic… temino! Pero que triste!! Pero al mismo tiempo estoy feliz porq me gustó mucho como qdo! ) Saludos a Yuyu-kun quien me ayudo aunq sea finalizando el fanfic! P y también a Mary-chan!! Y a Chana que espero que algún dia se anime a leer este fanfic!


End file.
